Way For Love
by Lee Suhae
Summary: "Sudah semestinya bulan mencintai matahari yang gagah perkasa, yin dan yang. Membentuk setengah kesempurnaan. Tapi, tidak salahnya jika bulan mencintai bintang yang selalu menemani malam kelamnya, yin dan yin. Membentuk setengah kesempurnan" Eunhae ff (Gua persembahkan untuk kalian Hae Uke addict) Donghae, Hyukjae, and Siwon


Title: Way For Love (Oneshoot)

Author: Lee Suhae

Main Cast,

~ Lee Donghae ~ Lee Hyukjae

Sub Cast,

Choi Siwon ~ Ailee

Rated: K+

Genre: Romance, yaoi, straight(?)

Summary,

**Ketika cinta memilih jalannya sendiri –**

…

"**Sudah semestinya bulan mencintai matahari yang gagah perkasa, yin dan yang. Membentuk setengah kesempurnaan. Tapi, tidak salahnya jika bulan mencintai bintang yang selalu menemani malam kelamnya, yin dan yin. Membentuk setengah kesempurnan"**

**-LSuhae-**

Pernah merasakan namanya 'jatuh cinta' ?

Pernah merasakan rasanya mencintai seseorang?

Pernah merasakan hatimu berdebar jika didekat dengannya?

Pernahkah kau tertawa tanpa sengaja melihat tingkahnya?

Pernahkah kau berharap dia mencintaimu?

Tentu bukan? Semua orang yang hidup didunia ini, pasti pernah merasakan namanya 'jatuh cinta'. Pernah rasanya 'mencintainya', pernah rasanya 'dicintai'. Benar bukan?

Cinta itu indah, 

Cinta itu anugerah,

Tapi,

Pernahkah kau merasakan hatimu terpaut pada seseorang, seseorang yang berjenis kelamin sama denganmu? Pernah? Aku merasakannya saat ini, dan aku merasa –

Itu gila, 

Itu tak wajar,

Itu aneh dan –

Cinta itu semakin menguat, entah apa dan bagaimana aku bisa seperti ini.

Aku mencintainya, bahkan aku tak ingat kapan itu terjadi. Yang pasti, sejak aku melihatnya –

Aku tak tertarik dengan lawan jenisku. Bagaimana mungkin aku menyukai seseorang jika saat aku bersama dengan seorang yeoja, aku mengingatnya.

Selalu mengingatnya.

Kebersamaan membuat aku, jatuh hati padanya. Dia baik, dia selalu bisa menjaga dan melindungiku layaknya Appa dan Eommaku yang telah meninggal karena kecelakaan saat usiaku menginjak 5 tahun.

Dia menyayangiku, mencintaiku –

Namun, hanya sebatas sahabat dan dongsaeng, tak lebih. Aku tahu, dan aku menghargainya.

Tidak mungkin bukan jika dia mencintai aku? Aku yang seorang namja? Tidak mungkin.

Gay –

Dilarang. Bahkan seorang gay dihina, dicaci dan dimaki. Seorang gay direndahkan, diremehkan bahkan dianggap sebagai binatang.

Aku bingung saat seseorang meremehkan kami, para gay. Apa mereka merasa baik? Apa mereka selalu benar? Apa mereka tidak pernah berbuat dosa? Apa mereka tinggi dihadapan Tuhan?

Tunjukkan kepadaku, seseorang yang tidak pernah berbuat dosa. Aku akan mengakhiri kelainan orientasi seksualku!

Tidak ada!

Semua berdosa –

Semua sama dihadapan Tuhan.

Tidak ada yang berhak menghakimi kami, Gay. Tidak ada!

Gay –

Bukan penyakit.

Gay –

Bukan hal yang harus dihindari.

Gay –

Aku gay, dan aku tidak munafik jika seseorang bertanya padaku,

"Apa kau gay?"

"Ya"

"Kenapa kau memilih menjadi gay?"

"Gay itu bukan pilihan. Jika gay itu sebuah pilihan, aku memilih untuk normal"

Benar bukan?

Cinta –

Cinta tak bisa memilih, cinta hanya dipilih. Dipilih oleh seseorang yang memang butuh cinta. Tak perlu itu namja atau yeoja. Bisa saja itu sesama yeoja atau namja. Jika mereka saling mencintai, kenapa tidak?

Bahkan –

Sebuah ikatan **pernikahan** tidak terjadi **antara namja atau yeoja**, melainkan **cinta dan cinta**.

Astaga, apa yang aku pikirkan?

Apa aku berpikir, dia menikahiku? Itu gila –

Sejauh ini, dia sama sekali tidak tahu tentang penyimpangan cintaku. Karena menurut dia, aku terlalu polos hingga aku tak berani berdekatan dengan yeoja.

Ok, berbeda dengan dia. Dia yang selalu berdekatan dengan yeoja manapun yang membuat hatiku merasa sakit. Tapi, aku berusaha menahannya. Aku takut, jika dia mengetahuinya –

Ia akan menjauhi. Menganggap jijik diriku.

Aku tak mau –

Karena berjauhan dengannya, sama saja hidup tanpa nyawa.

Cukup begini saja, aku sudah merasakan bahagia. Bahagia yang terselimuti oleh kelukaanku.

Walau jauh dalam hatiku –

Aku berharap, dia mengerti aku, mengerti cintaku, dan membalas perasaanku.

Sekarang dia sendiri, namun seperti yang pernah ia ceritakan kepadaku –

Ia menyukai seorang yeoja, teman sekelas kami. Dan dia –

…

Lee Donghae mengangkat wajahnya, kala mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. Dia bangkit, namun sebelumnya ia menutup buku diary dan ia selipkan dibawah bantal. Tak lupa ia hapus air matanya dengan selembar tisuue yang tak pernah habis dari kamarnya. Lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu kamarnya yang bewarna biru muda itu,

"Tunggu!"

Ia dengan tergesa membuka pintu, setelah mendengar teriakan dari luar pintu kamarnya.

Donghae menatap kesal dengan namja tampan berambut coklat yang kini tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Memamerkan – gummy smile – yang selalu disukainya, teramat ia sukai.

Dia –

Lee Hyukjae.

Namja itu, namja yang disukai oleh Donghae.

"Ada apa Hyukiie? Kau menganggu saja" ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamarnya. Diikuti oleh Hyukjae yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

Hal yang biasa untuk mereka berdua. Donghae selalu membiarkan 'Hyukiie-nya' masuk ke dalam kamarnya, begitupun sebaliknya. Karena memang, Donghae tinggal dirumah Hyukjae sudah sangat lama. Hampir 10 tahun lamanya.

"Wah~ bonekamu banyak sekali, ini dari siapa?" tanyanya dengan menaikan satu alisnya, dan jangan lupakan boneka ikan yang ia arahkan ke wajah Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum, lalu meraih boneka itu dan membawa ke hadapannya.

"Ini dari Siwonnie" jawabnya riang dan jangan lupakan – angelic smile – yang menghiasi bibir tipisnya.

Choi Siwon atau sering dipanggil Donghae dengan 'Siwonnie' adalah salah satu sahabatnya selain Hyukjae. Walau mereka tidak satu sekolah, Siwon selalu menjemput Donghae kalau saja dirinya tidak ada tugas disekolah. Karena biasanya, Hyukjae tidak langsung pulang sekolah. Dia selalu menghabiskan dua jam untuk meliuk – liukkan tubuhnya – menari – disebuah gedung tua, dekat dengan sekolah. Sedangkan Donghae memilih untuk pulang daripada menemani Hyukjae. Berjalan kaki itu lebih menyenangkan walau jarak yang ditempuh tidak jauh, atau berdesak – desakkan dibus daripada menyaksikan Hyukjae menari dengan begitu dekat dengan seorang yeoja. Apalagi saat yeoja – yeoja itu, menyentuh tubuh Hyukjae. Itu sungguh membuat hati Donghae panas.

Cukup sekali ia melihat itu. Alhasil, dia menangis selama seminggu penuh dan memilih tidak sekolah.

Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya, "Siwon? Kapan? Aku tidak melihat ini tadi malam?" selidiknya lagi sambil mengingat – ingat benda apa saja yang ada dikamar sahabat dekatnya itu.

Karena setiap malam, sebelum tidur mereka saling berbagi cerita dan bernyanyi. Penghantar tidur, itu kata mereka.

Donghae mendekap boneka itu, mencium mulut boneka ikan yang sedikit maju itu.

"Baru saja tadi, pulang sekolah"

"Pulang sekolah?"

Donghae menaruh boneka pemberian Siwon yang entah untuk ke berapa kalinya. Ia meletakkan disamping boneka ikan dan boneka lain pemberian dari Hyukjae dan juga dari penggemar Donghae disekolah, juga dari Siwon tentunya. Disudut ranjang, penuh boneka.

"Yah, tadi dia menjemputku"

"Lagi?"

Donghae mengangguk, "Ya, dia bilang tidak ada tugas, jadi dia menyempatkan diri untuk menjemputku" jawab Donghae sambil memperhatikan raut wajah Hyukjae yang terlihat tak suka, mungkin.

Mungkinkah Hyukjae cemburu?

'_Tidak mungkin, jangan berharap kau Lee Donghae' _Donghae mengubur jauh harapan palsu yang semakin membuat hatinya terluka.

Hyukjae tersenyum, "Baguslah! Jadi dengan begitu, adikku yang manis ini tidak akan diculik orang" ia menarik Donghae ke dalam pelukannya. Membuat Donghae harus mengeluarkan tawa palsunya. Tawa yang sebenarnya pilu untuk didengar. Tawa yang membuat luka didalam hatinya semakin menganga, terbuka begitu lebar.

"Hyukiie"

"Hmh"

Donghae menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Hyukjae. Menghirup aroma strawberry yang begitu kuat, tercium hingga kea lam mimpinya.

"Bagaimana dengan yeoja itu?"

"Siapa?"

"Yeoja yang kau sukai itu?"

"Ailee?"

Donghae mengangguk kecil. Sangat kecil namun cukup terasa karena Hyukjae tengah mengusap rambutnya dengan usapan lembut.

Hyukjae tersenyum kecil, "Aku juga tidak tahu" jawabnya yang tiba – tiba membuat mata Donghae berbinar –binar.

'_Semoga saja, si Alien itu sudah mempunyai kekasih atau menolak Hyukiiee' _dia berdo'a didalam hati dengan teriakan.

"Kau kenapa Hae?" tanya Hyukjae heran saat melihat wajah Donghae yang begitu ceria. Donghae menggeleng, "Tidak kenapa – kenapa" jawabnya lalu memeluk tubuh Hyukjae dengan sangat erat.

Hyukjae tertawa, "Hey, kau kenapa hm?" ia bertanya, tanpa berniat melepaskan pelukan Donghae.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak kenapa – kenapa Hyukiie " jawab Donghae pelan, dan seperti gumaman. Untung saja, bibir pinknya itu berada dekat dengan telinga Hyukjae.

"Biarkan seperti ini, sebentar saja" ucapnya kala Hyukjae seperti ingin melepaskan pelukannya. Hyukjae tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah – " akhirnya ia membalas pelukan Donghae. Lihat saja, ia mengusap punggung Donghae dengan usapan sayang. Dan itu membuat Donghae, memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sentuhan tangan Hyukjae pada punggungnya.

'_Apa dia sedang jatuh cintanya? Ah~ aku harus bertanya nanti'_

…

Tuhan, kenapa kau membuatku bermimpi tentang hal itu? Itu –

Menyakitkanku, sungguh. Walau mimpi itu adalah impianku, tapi jika kenyataannya tidak seperti itu?

Mimpi dimana Hyukjae menerima cinta tak normalku, Hyukjae membalas cinta anehku itu. Hyukjae mencintaiku –

Menyenangkan bukan? Tapi sayang, itu hanya mimpi dan tidak mungkin menjadi kenyataan ..

…

"Hae, ppali, kita bisa telat" lagi dan lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya Hyukjae berteriak dari luar kamarnya. Mengetuk pintunya berulang kali, dengan memberi teriakan yang Donghae sukai. Itu gila –

Sang Eomma, yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil. Itu sudah wajar terjadi setiap paginya.

Hyukjae yang selalu mengetuk pintu dan berteriak, membangunkan Donghae.

Hyukjae yang selalu mengetuk pintu dan berteriak, menyuruh Donghae mandi.

Hyukjae yang selalu mengetuk pintu dan berteriak, menyuruh Donghae makan.

Hyukjae yang selalu mengetuk pintu dan berteriak, mengajak berangkat ke sekolah bersama.

Hyukjae yang selalu mendekap dirinya dengan erat disaat ia menangis. Tangisan yang dibuat oleh Hyukjae –

Donghae tersenyum sangat manis kea rah Hyukjae disenin pagi ini.

"Selamat pagi Hyukiie" sapanya riang, Hyukjae terkekeh pelan melihatya. Ia mengecup kening Donghae – kebiasaan setiap pagi – lalu berucap, "Selamat pagi juga Hae" balasnya sambil menautkan jemarinya pada jemari lentik Donghae.

"Hae"

"Hmh"

Hyukjae menggaruk rambut belakangnya yang sedikit basah, " Kau pulang dengan Siwon lagi ya, hari ini aku akan mengikuti audisi" Donghae menghentikan langkahnya untuk menuruni anak tangga.

Dia menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Hyukjae tersenyum, "Aku ikut lomba Hae" seakan mengerti tentang raut wajah Donghae yang terlihat bingung akan perkataan sebelumnya.

"Lomba apa?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

Hyukjae tersenyum sebelum mengajak Donghae untuk melanjutkan langkah mereka. Bagaimanapun, mereka sedang diburu waktu saat ini.

Tidak ada jawaban, saat mereka berada dimeja makan.

Tuan Lee memandang heran pada Donghae yang sudah dianggap seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Ia memandang Donghae yang tidak bergeming, memilih mendiamkan sepiring nasi goreng seafood, makanan favoritenya.

Sekali lagi,

Itu aneh –

Tn Lee melirik Hyukjae yang sepertinya tidak sadar akan sikap Donghae, lalu ia melirik istrinya yang sepertinya juga memperhatikan Donghae.

"Dia kenapa?" bisik Tn Lee pada istrinya.

Ny Lee, menolehkan wajahnya menatap suaminya. Lalu tersenyum, "Kau ini seperti tidak pernah jatuh cinta saja" jawabnya sedikit acuh, karena dia lebih memilih membereskan piring kotor diatas meja.

Tn Lee mengerutkan keningnya, "Maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan tidak pelan, membuat Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Appanya.

"Ada apa Appa?" tanyanya, membuat sang Appa bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Tidak, lanjutkanlah makanmu" sang Appa berpura – pura sibuk dengan ponselnya, sedangkan sang Eomma hanya terkekeh geli melihatnya.

Hyukjae menatap Appanya, ada yang disembunyikan, pikirnya. Namun, dirinya tidak begitu memusingkan. Mungkin bukan hal yang penting, pikirnya lagi.

Ia mengusap perutnya, "Kenyang" sambil menatap piring kosong dihadapannya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya, kea rah samping kanannya. Dimana ada Donghae yang sedang memajukan bibirnya dan menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya.

Hyukjae menautkan kedua alisnya, "Hae, kau kenapa?" tanyanya lembut. Ia menyentuh tangan Donghae, namun segera ditepis oleh Donghae.

"Hey, kau kenapa huh?" tak suka akan tingkah Donghae yang mendiamkan seperti ini. Bukankah sebelumnya baik – baik saja?

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap kesal pada Hyukjae. Matanya mulai memerah, "Kau" akhirnya setetes air mata jatuh, membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"Kau tidak memberitahuku tentang lomba itu, bahkan lomba apa yang kau ikuti aku tidak tahu! Kau anggap aku ini apa huh? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji, tidak ada rahasia lagi diantara kita?" ia mencoba mengeluarkan kekesalannya pada Hyukjae.

'_Astaga?'_

Hyukjae tertawa pelan, membawa kekesalan bertambah untuk Donghae.

"Tidak usah tertawa, aku tahu, kau hanya menganggapku sebagai tamu dirumah ini!"

Hyukjae membulatkan matanya. Kenapa Donghae bisa berkata seperti itu?

Hyukjae menghapus air matanya, menahan kedua tangan Donghae dengan satu tangannya yang berusaha ingin menepis tangannya kembali.

"Dengar ya, kau tidak boleh lagi berbicara seperti itu. Aku menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri Hae" Ia membentak,

Tangis Donghae semakin pecah, bukan bentakkan kecil Hyukjae namun karena perkataan Hyukjae yang –

Semakin membuat hati Donghae terluka, hancur berkeping – keeping untuk yang kesekian kalinya –

'_Aku tahu Hyukiie, kau hanya menganggapku sebagai adikmu, tak pernah lebih dan tidak akan pernah lebih'_

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi" Hyukjae mengusap lembut air mata yang terus bergulir dipipi mulus Donghae dengan ibu jarinya.

"Mianhae, sebenarnya aku akan menceritakannya nanti malam. Sebagai penghantar tidur, lagipula aku tidak yakin lolos audisi itu" ia terkekeh pelan sambil menarik Donghae ke dalam pelukannya.

Ia mengusap lembut punggung Donghae, "Sudah, maafkan aku hmh" Donghae mengangguk kecil, "Ne" jawabnya singkat dan juga pelan, terdengar mendengung karena ia menahan tangisnya.

Tn Lee dan Ny Lee, mengangkat wajahnya hati – hati, lalu saling melirik.

"Kau merestui hubungan mereka?" tanya Tn Lee berbisik dengan raut wajah tak percaya. Ny Lee mengangguk yakin, " Memang kenapa?" ia balik bertanya, yang membuat Tn Lee berpikir.

**-LSuhae-**

Donghae memeluk erat pinggang Hyukjae. Wajar saja, saat ini Hyukjae mengendarai motor sportnya dengan kecepatan maksimum. Waktu yang tersisa sebelum pagar ditutup hanya sekitar 2 menit. Padahal jarak yang ditempuh cukup jauh.

"Hyukkiiieee, pelann- pelann" Donghae berteriak dari belakang.

Hyukjae mendengar sayup – sayup suara Donghae yang terbang dibawa angin. Ia tersenyum, dan menambah kecepatannya.

"Omonaaa~ Hyukiieeeee!" Donghae menyembunyikan wajahnya pada punggung Hyukjae yang terbungkus jaket kulit warna hitam. Menyembunyikan wajah merah dan senangnya. Juga menyembunyikan setetes air matanya.

…

Kau tahu Hyukiie? Kenapa aku selalu ingin pulang bersama denganmu? Itu karena –

Aku ingin selalu berdekatan denganmu. Aku selalu ingin disisimu. Aku takut, jika nanti kau mempunyai kekasih, kau akan melupakanku. Dan tidak ada lagi waktu untukku. Bukankah, waktuku, hidupku akan berarti jika berada disampingmu?

Aku benci diriku,

Aku benci diriku seperti ini.

Kenapa aku tidak terlahir sebagai seorang yeoja? Agar perasaanku, bisa aku ungkapkan kepadamu! Tak penting kau balas atau tidak, setidaknya beban dihatiku telah terangkat.

Tapi, 

Ini takdir dan aku harus kuat menjalaninya .. karena aku percaya –

Tuhan telah mempersiapkan sesuatu yang indah untukku …

**...**

Donghae menutup buku diary-nya. Buku diary yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun. Dia takut jika meninggalkan buku diary itu didalam kamarnya. Akan bahaya jika ditemukan oleh Appa dan Eomma angkatnya.

Dia memperhatikan ruang perpustakaan yang sedikit sepi, mengingat ini jam istirahat. Bagaimanapun, semua murid lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya dikantin daripada berkutat diperpustakaan yang pengap itu.

Hyukjae? Yah, termasuk namja tampan itu. Dia kini sedang duduk dikantin dengan seorang yeoja yang Hyukjae suka. Ailee. Sebab itulah, untuk kali pertama Donghae tidak makan siang bersama dengan Hyukjae.

Walaupun Hyukjae mengajaknya, tapi Donghae cukup waras untuk menolak ajakan itu.

Dia hanya tidak mau, air matanya harus tumpah dikala ia melihat perhatian Hyukjae untuk yeoja itu.

Donghae menghela nafasnya. Hendak merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja, kalau saja ponselnya tidak bergetar.

Sebuah pesan singkat.

"Siwoniie?" ia mengerutkan keningnya saat membaca siapa pengirim pesan singkat itu.

Ia tersenyum kecil saat membaca pesan dari Siwon untuknya. Setelah membalas pesan sahabatnya itu, ia menyelipkan buku diary bewarna biru itu ke dalam buku pelajarannya. Dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar, saat terdengar bunyi bel tanda istirahat telah usai.

**From: Siwoniie**

**Hae, nanti aku jemput ya. Ada yang ingin ku tunjukkan!**

**To: Siwoniie**

**Baiklah^^ kau memang tukang ojek setiaku~~~ **

…

Donghae mencoret – coret kasar pada buku tugasnya yang tak berdosa itu. Ia menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah, saat melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Hyukjae menggenggam erat tangan yeoja itu. Dan yang membuat ia merasa ingin mati, tatapan lembut Hyukjae kepadanya, hanya kepadanya telah direbut oleh yeoja itu.

"Hae, apa yang kau gambar?" tanya Hyukjae sambil memperhatikan coretan Donghae yang tak karuan.

Donghae meliriknya sekilas, lalu kembali melanjutkan mencoret – coret kertas itu, hingga tak ada warna putih disana.

"Hae, kau tidak apa? Kau sakit?" Hyukjae membalikkan tubuhnya karena Donghae tidak menjawab pertanyaanya. Lalu menatapnya dengan pancaran kasih sayang yang semakin membuat emosi Donghae melunjak.

Hyukjae menyentuh kening Donghae, "Ka –" ucapan Hyukjae terputus kala Donghae dengan kasar menghempaskan tangannya.

"Aku baik – baik saja!" ia mengalihkan pandangannya, menunduk dalam dan menangis dalam diam.

Entah kenapa saat ini, Donghae tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Apa batas kesabarannya sudah habis?

Hyukjae menatap sedih ke arahnya, "Ada apa Hae? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, karena dia mengucapkan dengan nada yang teramat pelan.

…

Donghae duduk sendiri dikursi panjang didepan kelasnya. Kelas 1b. Menunggu Siwon.

Jam pelajaran telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu. Meninggalkan dirinya sendiri bersama kesunyian. Karena semua murid dengan senang hati meninggalkan sekolah yang begitu memuakkan bagi mereka. Begitupun dengan Donghae. Dia muak, karena –

Disekolah, dia selalu melihat Hyukjae dengan yeoja itu.

Dia mengeluarkan buku diary dari tasnya, membaca ulang setiap goresan tinta yang dibuatnya.

Setetes demi setetes air matanya jatuh, membasahi pipinya dan ia tidak berniat untuk menghapusnya. Membiarkan air matanya itu kering dengan sendirinya.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, disana, dibalik dinding besar itu. Hyukjae tengah memperhatikannya. Hyukjae merasakan hatinya sakit melihat Donghae seperti itu.

Dia menyentuh dadanya,

"Ada apa?" pertanyaan yang tidak sengaja terlontar. Kemudian ia berbalik, berjalan menjauh kala ia melihat Siwon telah datang menjemputnya.

Selalu seperti itu.

Hyukjae akan merasa tenang jika Donghae sudah bersama Siwon. Setidaknya Siwon bisa menjaga dan melindunginya.

Hyukjae akan gundah dan gelisah, saat meninggalkan Donghae sendiri, untuk menunggu Siwon. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega melihat itu. Tapi, bagaimana lagi. Dia harus berlatih agar bisa lolos audisi. Agar impiannya menjadi 'dancer profesional' akan terwujud. Seperti cita – citanya.

Hingga ia terus memperhatikan Donghae dari jarak jauh. Memastikan kalau Donghae aman.

…

Siwon melirik Donghae yang tengah memeluk boneka nemo yang baru saja ia belikan dengan ukuran yang besar. Bukan hanya satu, bahkan ada beberapa boneka nemo yang ia taruh dijok belakang.

Bahkan Siwon bisa membeli semua boneka jenis apapun didunia ini untuk Donghae. Maklum saja, dia adalah anak pengusaha terkenal dan calon penerus perusahaan Appanya itu.

"Wonnie, kita mau kemana? Aku lapar" keluh Donghae sambil memajukan bibirnya. Siwon tersenyum memperhatikan wajah Donghae yang begitu lucu dimatanya.

Siwon mengakat tangannya, mengacak rambut Donghae dengan gerakan lembut.

"Bersabarlah sedikit" Donghae yang mendengar itu mendengus kesal, "Selalu bersabar" cibirnya yang membuat seorang Choi Siwon tertawa.

Donghae menatap Siwon dengan tatapan herannya. Apa yang lucu, pikirnya.

Namun sedetik kemudian ia ikut tertawa, setidaknya penat dihatinya mulai terasa hilang.

Ia menghentikan tawanya, menatap Siwon yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan teduhnya dan jangan lupakan senyuman berlesung pipinya.

Hingga Donghae harus menundukkan wajahnya, kala ia merasa tatapan Siwon berubah menjadi tatapan yang sulit diartikannya.

Tatapan cinta? Mungkin?

Siwon tersenyum kecil, sebelum kembali memfokuskan matanya pada jalan lurus dihadapannya.

…

Donghae tak bisa berkata apapun saat ini. Sungguh, ini sangat luar biasa. Bisa dibayangkan, kalian berada diatas tebing yang tak begitu curam, lalu hamparan laut bewarna biru yang menyapa Donghae dengan desiran ombaknya.

Dan jangan lupakan, kicauan burung dikala senja …

Perut lapar yang sebelumnya dirasakan Donghae setelah menempuh perjalanan hampir tiga jam lamanya. Akhirnya terbayarkan oleh pemandangan yang sungguh sangat indah ..

Siwon melirik Donghae sekilas. Melihat wajah Donghae yang begitu ceria menatap birunya laut yang diterpa langit sore yang begitu menenangkan.

Ia menghela nafasnya, "Kau suka?" tanyanya tanpa memandang wajah Donghae karena dirinya kini sedang memandang jauh ke arah matahari yang mulai kembali pulang ke peraduannya.

Donghae menolehkan wajahnya, menatap Siwon dari arah samping. Terlihat begitu tampan, walau Donghae meyakini, Hyukjaelah namja paling tampan yang ada diKorea.

Ia mengangguk, "Kau selalu tahu apa yang aku suka, gomawo" ungkapnya yang membuat Siwon menolehkan wajahnya ke aranya, tepat ke arahnya. Hingga mata mereka saling beradu, saling melempar tatapan lembut mereka.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya, mencoba mendekat dengan tubuh Donghae. Hingga kini jarak mereka hanya terpisah oleh beberapa centi saja. Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap mata Siwon yang tak lepas memandang wajahnya.

"Gomawo" sekali lagi ia berucap, karena Siwon tak membalas ucapannya.

Siwon akhirnya tersenyum, lalu menarik Donghae ke dalam pelukannya.

"Akan ku lakukan asal bisa melihatmu bahagia Hae" Donghae terenyuh mendengarnya. Hyukjae juga sering berucap seperti itu.

Siwon mengusap punggung Donghae, " Karena aku – " Siwon merenggangkan pelukannya, menatap mata Donghae yang begitu polos menatapnya.

"Karena aku …."

**T – B – C**

Padahal niatnya mau bikin oneshoot, kepanjangan dan ide gua mentok. Percaya gk kalau ff ini telah gua buat 3 minggu sebelum notebook gua tercinta aka Nobiie, dan itu sudah sangat lama. Bahkan gua lupa kapan…

Oh iya, mianhae sekali lagi untuk ff gua yang masih tidak tahu kapan kelanjutannya #nyegir

Tapi gua harap, kalian bisa menyukai ff gua kali ini. Sedikit susah karna menuliskan cerita kalau Hyuk itu straight!

Ok, gua capek cuap"-nya ..

Kiss byee …

**Mind RnR Please?**


End file.
